A Kiss Under The Mistletoe
by Rainbowcastle
Summary: Its Christmas time and Mirajane has a plan to get together couples. Will she suceed? Or will she fall under her own trap? Many couples Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza and MirajanexFreed. Enjoy and review.


It was Christmas time at the Fairy Tail Guild and everybody turned a busy bee involved in and preparing for the festivities at the moment. Now, the one who was absolutely the couple crazy, Mira had some really good plans to have meet two young couples for Christmas. And she knew exactly how to do that. The enthusiastic and creative Mira could never stop thinking and she had come up with a bright plan: it was the mistletoe. As much as she believed in certain myths, as much as she loved it. A perfect idea for a perfect couple: A Kiss under the Mistletoe. She was already hyperventilating with the prospect of bringing together two cute and destined couples for Christmas.

Mira had just finished decorating the Christmas tree and putting a star on top of it with the help of few guild members. Now, she had to just set the mistletoe over the entrance of the guild. She beamed on the inside at the idea. Mirajane had chosen just the person to work with: Freed. She knew the couples would try to run away from their plan or give petty excuses to ward it off. So, she had chosen to Freed to set runes in the area so that they couldn't escape even if they wished. She grinned wickedly at the idea. She was going to make this possible, for sure this time.

They had finished setting the runes and the mistletoe over the top of the main entrance door and they were sure they would manage to pitfall many couples this evening. Mirajane eagerly awaited the first couple that were gonna fall into her into her designed trap. The day passed uneventfully, with people drinking, singing Christmas Carols and filing in to open presents that were dumped at the center with their name tags. Some of the gifts were meant to be pranks, like the one from our dragonslyer, Natsu who had given Gray a poop-cake, while he received another present from Juvia which a slushy pillow with a heart on it, earning her a "what's-with-her" look from Gray.

It was already the Christmas evening and the sun had begun to set. Mirajane's eyes gleamed with anticipation as she sat waiting for anybody who would be just entering or going outside the door anytime now. But, she sat bored at the chair, as nothing big happened till now. Until, heavens thank, Jellal entered with the two of his female companions along with him. And the Mistletoe somehow was just above him.

"Meredy!" Juvia shouted.

"Hey, Juvia." Meredy greeted her back with a smile.

"Ultear." Gray acknowledged.

"Gray. Long time no see." Ultear replied back with a wry smile.

Jellal was just about to take one step ahead, when Mira stopped him with a hand.

"Jellal, wait. Do you have a present for Erza?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"So, just wait here. I'll call Erza." Mirajane said, sweating.

"Jellal, you're here!" Erza came from nowhere, wearing an apron, having the duty of baking the Christmas cake for the deal. But, it was unknown that she had secretly nicked some strawberry cake from the guild's kitchen. She still had some strawberry cream smeared across her face and all over her lips, which didn't go unnoticed by the members of the guild.

"Erza." Jellal said.

"Jellal." Erza muttered, as she entered the rune zone.

_Yes! _Mira couldn't help squealing inside her head when she saw the two together inside the rune barrier.

"What's this?" Jellal asked in surprise.

"A rune barrier." Erza answered simply, looking at Freed.

"Freed, is this yours?"

"Yes." Freed replied.

"Gah! Yes, finally. You two have to kiss now to get free." Mirajane squealed like a baby at them.

"The rune says..those who meet under the mistletoe whether a couple or not, have to kiss each other. Then, only they can free themselves." Erza read the writing on the runes, with amazed brows. "What rubbish is this, Mira? You planned it, didn't you?"

Mirajane just laughed at the helpless look on Erza's face now, which now turning onto an annoyed one.

"Of course! I should have known." Erza clenched her teeth.

"What are you two waiting for?" Mirajane asked in a pressing tone.

"Don't kid us, Mira! Let us free." Erza replied.

"No need for that. Let us kiss." Jellal intervened.

"Jellal. Are you serious-?" Erza asked, gobsmacked by his reply. Jellal nodded and was already leaning on her, drawing nearer to her face everytime. The whole guild created such a racket, that it seemed that it nobody in the world could beat such a guild, when it comes to being noisy and boisterous.

They stood kissing at the very outset of the guild. Erza was never this nervous before, when it had come to kissing Jellal. But she did today, and she was happy. The rune barrier which stood encasing them, finally began to vanish slowly. After kissing, Jellal picked a berry from the plant, considering it auspicious for the occasion.

"Yay! Jellal...you are gonna marry Erza. That's a promise to marry Erza." Ultear clapped and shrieked.

Jellal blushed a little and scratched his hair, as he proceeded towards the females who ran in to hug him.

Mirajane got very excited and clapped at the couple, but now she had even plans for more. She grinned wickedly, thinking and waiting for the next couple that would turn out.

"Mirajane, can I go look for Natsu? He promised me to come here during the fest...but looks like he and Happy haven't arrived yet." Lucy walked up to Mirajane, who looked anxious to meet up with Natsu.

"Well, I decided to show this book to him." she spoke, holding out a book which seemed the published version of her newly written-novel.

"Okay, but try not to get in trouble at the front door." Mirajane warned playfully, as she pointed in the direction of the entrance above which the mistletoe hung gracefully.

"Alright. I'll take care of that." she said as she walked to the guild's main door and almost coincidentally collided with Natsu there who came bursting into the guild with Happy.

"Oh no." Lucy said, as the runes formed around them.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Natsu said, walking forward but gladly hit the rune before him. "Wuah, bloody runes-"

"Wait, Natsu." Lucy began shyly. "It means that we have to kiss."

"What?" Natsu choked.

"Hey Natsu, read the rules..." Happy suggested.

"Oh no. Bloody hell. Don't do this to us. Let us out." Natsu roared, banging on the rune wall. "Freed, Let-Us-Fucking-Out-Of-Here-"

"No. You two'll have to kiss to get free." Freed told them.

"Oh no-" Natsu said. "I'm feeling sick now, Lucy. I can't do this at all."

"Natsu, we aren't even travelling now? How could you feel sick?" Lucy asserted.

"Yay! Go Natsu and Lucy!" Mira cheered on.

"Let's do this...Natsu." Lucy stated.

"Okay...you go first." Natsu agreed.

"Let's go together, ok?" Lucy asked for his approval.

"Ok...3...2..1..Here we go." Natsu said, and they both collided into a warm and sublime kiss in front of the guild, which cheered and clapped like monsters and also earned a "they-like-each-other" comment from Happy. They both fell onto the ground after the kiss, exhausted and gasping for breath, after the runes began to vanish around them.

"It did feel good." Natsu said.

"Yes," Lucy agreed completely.

"Now, for the third couple." Mirajane said. "Does anybody know where Juvia is?"

"Well...Juvia was here all along!" Juvia said, appearing from admist the crowd. "She saw it all. Juvia is just nervous...not to do it with Gray-sama."

"Hmm...so you were here, Juvia? And then where's Gray? He should have appeared by now." Mirajane looked everywhere for Gray, who was missing.

"Ahh...sorry I'm late..." a voice shrieked from the guild's entrance and Mirajane was relieved to Gray at the entrance. "Did I miss something...?"

"Everything..." Mira explained, chortling.

"By the way, Juvia...the pillow that you gave me...I was sleeping on it till now. But, I just found out that it had a certain hole." Gray said, shoving the pillow in the air.

"Oh I'm sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia didn't know." Juvia said apologetically, as she ran to her Gray-sama bearing a guilty look on her face.

"It doesn't just matter, but I found it pretty odd." Gray said.

"Oh, Juvia is so sorry. She didn't know that she was so bad at stitching..." Juvia said, as she began moaning.

Gray looked at her in a bemused sort of way. "Calm down. I liked it..."

"Really?" Juvia said, looking up.

What they didn't realize till now, was that the rune barrier had slowly started forming around them, just when-

"Hey, everyone. Merry Christmas." Lyon entered the guild, beaming at all of them, holding a small packet of gift in his hand.

"No, Dammit! Lyon, don't enter." Mirajane cried, taking her head in her hands.

"What?" Lyon said, as the runes stopped forming around the three.

"Oh no. Now, the runes are formed around the three." Mirajane gasped. "What should we do now?"

Freed looked equally confused. "Hey, runes?" Gray said, but was suddenly taken back at the sight of what he read.

"What is this?" Gray asked, sweatdropping.

"We have to kiss to get free, Gray-sama." Juvia told him.

"Never. Even if die inside these runes, I'll never kiss." Gray said obstinately.

"Come on, Gray. Its a kiss under the mistletoe." Mira pressed on.

"No way." Gray said.

"Then I'll kiss her." Lyon offered. "I'll be the one to get us out of these runes."

"Nonononono...don't." Mirajane protested with what she had. "Freed, get him bloody out of those runes now."

"Can't do that now. Those three are trapped." Freed answered simply.

"But why can't I kiss Juvia?" Lyon asked, exasperated.

"Because we want Gray to kiss her. Come on Gray...you have to do it. Even Natsu kissed Lucy and Jellal kissed Erza." Mirajane explained. "A couple meeting under the mistletoe are bound to kiss, its the tradition."

"Humph...what if I don't?" Gray asked, considering it for a moment.

"You may never marry in your life." Mirajane explained.

"Juvia..." Gray began slowly. "Let's do it."

"No..." Lyon said.

"Get away, bastard." Gray said, sending him onto the floor. "Juvia...let's...do..this.."

"But, Juvia is nervous, Gray-sama." Juvia said, blushing.

"No need to worry, when you are with your Gray." Gray said, leaning closer to her to kiss her.

Just what had he said, _your Gray_. She fainted at the mere word.

"Juvia..don't you wanna get us out of these runes?" Gray shouted.

"Yes," Juvia said shyly, getting up at his voice which gave her strength.

"Kiss me, Juvia." Gray said, shaking her shoulders.

Gray-sama was asking her to kiss him. Yes, she would do it. She can do it! she thought and it became her strength. Her will. She kissed Gay fully on his luscious lips and let the wonderful feeling stay for a second. Juvia had wanted it longer, but Gray had already broken apart, the runes having vanished.

"I can't believe this..." Lyon said, as the packet fell out of his hands and he appeared to faint.

"We did it, Juvia." Gray smiled at her.

"Oh, yes. Shall we get married now, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, hugging him.

"Yes." Gray said, and that one word was enough to make her faint again.

"Oh shit." he said, as he held onto the fainted women beside him and plucked a berry from the holy plant.

"Yay!" Mirajane clapped fervently. "Now, we have our another couple."

* * *

><p>The Christmas festivity were already over and some had proceeded out of the guild, taking care not to get trapped inside the runes. The guild had emptied except for a few people left inside the guild. They were: Mirajane, Freed and Master Markarov and a few others.<p>

"Hey Mirajane, I'm going outside to check on Laxus. Okay, take care of yourself." Freed said, as he walked towards the door.

"Wait! Freed, I have to go and check on Elf-nii and Lisanna too. I'm joining you." Mirajane waved, joining up with him at the guild's door.

"Yeah. So, let's go." Freed said.

"Wait! Freed...have you erased the runes you put around here?" Mirajane realized in shock where she was standing now.

"Ah...no." Freed said, watching the runes forming around them.

"Oh no. We are trapped." Mirajane said, as she bit her nails. "Freed...free us now."

"No. I designed it in such a way that even I couldn't erase it until the last berry is plucked. We're trapped here for good." Freed explained glumly.

"What?" Mirajane hit his head, shrieking. "How could you do this to us, Freed?"

"Oww..." Freed nursed his head saying. "It was all your fault, Mira..."

"I think you two should kiss, since you are still under the mistletoe." Master Makarov said, wearing his warm smile.

"Master.." Mirajane replied coyly. "Of course, we would."

"Mira...?" Freed raised a brow.

"Freed...I like you." she confessed, blushing. "Let's kiss."

"Uhmm..." Freed eyes filled up with water, as he thought of a Mira confessing to him. "I like you too."

And they kissed, regardless of the runes deforming around them now, they still kept kissing afterwards.

"I am eager to see my grandsons and granddaughters soon." Markarov laughed, watching them break the kiss.

Mira blushed at his comment, while Freed reached up to pick one of the last berries on the plant.

"Mira, let's go." he said, and they walked out together holding hands. The mistletoe fell on the ground as they walked outside, leaving the guild vacant.

"That was the last couple of the day. The last berry has been plucked." Master Makarov commented on seeing the fallen plant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it wasn't exactly for my contest as it already exceeded 2,000 words and stuff, yeah...but this was a try. Tell me how is it? Review.**


End file.
